Dying For A Dame: A Tale Of Revenge or Love?
by ARealLifePowerRanger
Summary: Jason Lee Scott is not the cheerful young man he used to be. He has changed into a hard man. Living in seclusion missed by some cast away by others. What is this dark force he fights? Can he defeat it? Will he ever return to the man he once was?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor profit from power rangers or the following characters. This is for entertainment purposes only._

**Dying For A Dame**

**Chapter 1:**

_By: A RealLifePowerRanger_

As far as I am concerned a man who surrounds himself in lies and deceit deserves to have his tongue removed from his mouth. Dishonesty is something I have never been able to partake in.

I look at her and see no other choice.

"Everything's going to be okay, you will be fine," I lie. God forgive me.

I try to hide the fact my hands are trembling while I cradle her fragile body. They crossed the line this time; they knew I would find her. They made sure she was suffering. They made sure she was still alive. They wanted me to see. The wanted her to die slowly.

"Your not going to die," My deceit seems to bring calm over her during this child's final moments.

I repeat those words over and over again knowing they are never going to become true. My grip tightens around her as her breathing becomes faint matching the near silent thud off her heartbeat. The life slowly flickers out of her eyes and she fight to keep her heavy lids from closing.

"Go to sleep, everything will be alright," I lie. It shall be my final fib. She closes her eyes and everything stopped; her heart, breath, and life. It has all come to an end. I pull her closer in, now I am really starting to shake, I am shaking violently.

I continue to tremble in disbelief before gently placing her on the ground. Parting her hair from her face I give this stranger a kiss on the forehead. This city of hell lost another one of its children. She couldn't have been older than ten.

A sweet girl like her should be tucked into bed ready to wake up to another bright loving day, full of tea parties and playing dress up. Not murdered mercilessly in the late hours of the night, left bleeding like a stuck pig, in an alley filled with garbage.

The Wild, Wild West has nothing on Essex City. The only City in the Country so bad the government actually considered quarantining the place. When those Washington bureaucrats changed their minds, and dumped over seven billion dollars in attempt to reform and rehabilitate Essex's that's when the President lost my vote, moron should have condemned every goddamn soul in this town when he had the chance. There is no change for Essex City.

The police do what they can when they are not taking bribes from drug dealers, pimps, and corrupt politicians. In their free time they even manage to kill a few innocent people.

I am no cop. But in this town when the sun dims down and the lights go out, I am the law.

In the few years I spent in Essex's I've seen a number of tragedies that tested the limits of my mental fortitude.

"Never anything like this," I growl in disgust.

I muster every ounce of man I have not to bawl like a baby. A few years back I would have, but Essex City has a way of roughening your edges.

I kneel besides the lifeless child, she was probably one of the last pure being left in this town. She didn't deserve this. If I could trade my life to bring this girl I never met before back to life, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I wonder if her parents are still looking for her or if they already lost hope.

I mumble a prayer and run my hand gently down the side of her cold cheek, saying goodbye. I slowly stand up and pause for a moment before reaching behind my back and with some hesitation retract the Katana from its sheath. My stomach turns and my complexion goes a shade green. Good thing I didn't eat tonight; no vomit just some mild dry heaving. I can barely comprehend what I am about to do. It will be the least sane action I have ever committed my whole life.

"But it must be done!" I declare attempting to install some conviction.

My eyes close as I raise the blade above my head. Honestly I cannot count how many times I have repeated this action in the past few years. My muscle memory is more experienced with killing than it is walking.

The sound of my voice blocks out the horrific snap of her head dethatching from her body. As the blade violently swung towards her neck I am not sure if at the moment of impact I was yelling of crying.

Not easily, never easy, though may never this hard I did what was required. I could not save her life but her soul will be untouched. Essex City may have lost another child, but I refuse to allow them to gain another monster.

Soon the sun will be rising and my trail ran cold hours ago, time to call it a night. I sheath my sword and cover my face in its black cloak. I took it off earlier, didn't want to scare the girl. Its nothing fancy just enough to keep from getting recognized by the cops and "them". Maybe I even wear it out of habit. I ditched the bright red helmet with horns for a more discrete black tactical mask. I guess if you look at it with a sense of humor I look like a modern day ninja, running around in all black.

At night when I patrol usually I suit up in a black undershirt, black pants, military grade combat boots, lightweight protective leather gloves, and my black ski mask. If it gets chili out I throw on my leather jacket. I suppose I dress like the white Blade. Don't be fooled comparing what I do to a move – it is a good way to get yourself killed. This sure isn't Hollywood.

My blood boils with rage as I give the child a parting look before I disappear into the shadows. I hold you pendant and squeeze it so goddamn hard I feel a slight twinge before the sensation of warm blood trickles down my fist.

I don't know why you died Emily. I don't care why, I don't care how – but you did nothing to earn this. You were just a sweet little girl. I'll hunt him, I'll hunt them! I swear to God I'll stare those bastards in the eyes as I kill every single one of the,. I'll make em' chant and cry to every damn devil they know.

They are nasty creature's vampires but when the life fades from their eyes and they to return to whatever hell they spawned from it will seem like heaven after what I have down to them.

I'll do it for Emily. For every life they took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor profit from power rangers or the following characters. This is for entertainment purposes only._

**Dying For A Dame**

**Chapter 2:**

_By: A RealLifePowerRanger_

Six hours later I snap awake in a cold sweat. Out of instinct I reach for the.357 Magnum lying on the nightstand. Son of a bitch packs helluva kick. Bad dream I mutter as I place the gun back down. I slip on a pair of gray sweat pants and white running shoes before heading towards my weapons cabinet. Entering the combination with a click the door pops open.

On the inside of the right door panel hangs 3 pair of black cargo pants, 6 black undershirts, 3 masks, and two pairs of black combat boots. On the left inside panel resides my lightweight bullet proof vest. It rarely get used, the fangy bastards I fight don't need bullets. In the back of the cabinet my arsenal awaits, ready for action. Two katana, 1 broad sword, several daggers and knives, and a few throwing stars. I also have vices of destruction suited for the modern world: one pump action shot gun, two .357 revolvers, two 9mm pistols, and of course my personal babes the Desert Eagles. Underneath I had a drawer filled to the brim containing all my bullets (silver of course) and close to fifty wooden stakes.

It only takes me a moment to get my hands on what I was looking for, a black shoe box tucked in the back of the closest. I have enough flashy, pointy, and dangerous weapons for a small militia, but in this box was my most destructive weapon. It was also a powerful reminder of why I risk my life every night patrolling the streets, why I lived in this piece of shit, cockroach apartment in this goddamn city of death and sex.

I toss the lid to the ground immediately the contents in the box rage a fire inside my soul and a deep sadness in my heart. Three hundred and sixty two items were contained inside; I knew for I counted each trinket one by one everyday. Three hundred and sixty two lives that were murdered in a lust for blood. Three hundred and sixty two souls I am responsible for and those are just the bodies I was lucky enough to recover since I started this quest.

Key chains, rings, bracelets, earrings, wallets, purses, ID cards, and other charms I took from the dead. It was a way of keeping track of the body count they racked up. Every waking moment I carry the pain of three hundred and sixty two lost human beings. I keep going, pushing, and searching for them. When I find the one responsible I swear that the three hundred and sixty two souls will get their vengeance and he will feel every one of those damn three hundred and sixty two souls suffering and pain at once. One item was missing from the shoe box.

"Emily," I whisper as I look down at the chain. I close my eyes blocking the tears that threatened. When I have that cock sucker in my hands after I am done delivering the vengeance for three hundred and sixty one I will pause and take my time on this last one. I'll enjoy it. I promise you those few thousand years you've been alive will seem like a few weeks after the time we've spent together.

I am coming for you Dracula.

Discipline is a virtue Martial Arts installed inside me from a very young age. As a ranger in the past I allowed my power to reinforce my training, even allowing myself to slack off. If I did not train hard enough, run long enough, or perform enough repetitions the power of the Tyrannosaurus would free me from the lack exhausting physical preparation.

Ill preparation and the limits of human abilities are luxuries I cannot afford. At all times I must be in peak physical performance ready to act when the day comes to a close. Daily rigorous training is not a choice it's a requirement. I deal with supernatural creatures gifted with ten times my physical strength, awareness, and speed. If I chose to take a day off I chose to die. I chose to let down the three hundred sixty two people and their grieving families. I chose to let down Emily.

When I am not shoving a stake in snarling fiends, I am testing my physical boundaries. The test of my will physical and mental will begins in the morning. I rise to run four miles. Following a nutrition packed breakfast, quick shower, and short rest I engage in my first martial arts training sessions. The last of the days training is before the night begins. Typically I alternate between weapons practice and strength training – I lift and eat for performance. You will never catch me in the gym blasting my biceps for the beach with a spray tan. I'd rather die before I use a machine I either squat till I puke or dead lift till my nose bleeds. For my profession strength will only get you so far I throw in kettle bell swings with Olympic lift to stay explosive.

I am a machine. A creation whose sole purpose is to stab a goddamn stake through any fuck face who wants to nuzzle the neck of an innocent life. Raping the sweet nectar from their pumping veins.

Like any machine I am required to operate at 100% efficiency. To run as I must I am in need of the finest fuel. Nutrition is everything; for the past two years I have consumed the same meal every day at the same time. Tuna, chicken, vegetables, protein, fruit, egg whites, and turkey are the only calories to have past my lips and travel down my throat.

Like I said before discipline is a valuable trait I learned at a young age, but never mastered until recently.

The memories of my youth make me snicker. As a teenager I thought I trained hard, I believed I pushed myself hard. What a fucking pussy I was. Both Tommy and I wasting our time in the youth center throwing our facing kicks and yelling our "kiyas" or whatever that fruit cake noise Oliver yelled. How hardcore we thought we were, we could have been busting our asses training like men. In the past the former Green Ranger was the only martial artist I came past that was on pair with my skill. All of our matches resulted in a draw. I always wanted to step in the ring with him one more time and see who really the best man was. If the opportunity was to ever arise I hope he leaned a few new tricks over the past couple of years I don't want to cripple the cocky little bastard. After all he is a legend.

Funny I have not thought about Tommy in years, or spoken to him. Besides the thank you at the grocery store or telling the Indian at the pump to fill my bike up, I doubt I've spoken much to anyone. The most my verbal mechanics get exercises is when I am trading banter with the undead – before I dust the son of a bitch, that is.

My former Angel Grove companions and I are not on speaking terms. Doubt Tommy would appreciate it much if I range him up. Not after what happened during Forever Red.

"64.22 is your total, will that be all?" Rosemary asks me. Rosemary is a kind old woman she owns the mom and pop grocery store five blocks from my place. "Jason, honey are you okay?"

The fog of the past slowly fades and as the clouds part I return to Rosemary's wrinkled face.

"Sorry just lose in memories. Yah, that is it. Thank you."

"Sometimes a little trip down memory lane does the heart good. I wish you'd allow me to give you this free of charge. A little chicken and tuna isn't going to break me," she chided.

On two different occasions Rosemary's store was almost robbed at gun point. Both times I was in the store. I'd break a punk's wrist for stealing a candy bar from Rosemary. You don't want to know what I did to the sorry scum that pointed the gun at her. I heard one of them just started eating again, through a straw.

"You know my answer to that. How's the arthritis been treating you?"

"Oh lord," she rubs her hands, "It don't get no easier as you get older. The good lord has given me better than most, who am I to complain?" Mother Teresa aint got shit on Rosemary.

"I'd pay for you to see a Orthopedic doctor."

She smiles at me. Making me feel like a child receiving the tender warmth of his grandmothers care. "And you," she replies, "know my answer to that!"

"I'll be back next week. Bye Rose," I chuckle entertained by her perseverance.

"Next week than Jase," She waives goodbye as I leave, "Be careful," and she meant it. A five block walk home at this time of the day in this part of Essex was attempted suicide.

I head left down Colt Street and my body tenses. Three kids at the end of the street are playing by the stop sign. In Essex kids are dangerous, young, and reckless. I bet the little bastards already has two murders under his belt and still goes home to munch on fruit loops while watching Saturday morning cartoons. If you thought teenagers running around in spandex was crazy, Essex would leave you speechless.

Passing by the trio I keep my eyes to myself. No point in causing trouble.

"Hey, Mr." One of the boys cries out.

Turning to face the child I make sure my body language shows no weakness. He's a scrawny little thing, non older than fifteen and dressed in rags.

"What do you want?" I reply sternly. I make sure there is no sympathy in my tone.

"I hate to bother you its just you see me and my brothers we aint got no parents and we haven't ate in three days. Could I trouble you for a buck?'

I pause contemplating my next move in this chess match. Can't trust the runt got to be ready for action.

The boy examines me for a moment and continues to beg, "Look Mr. we aint threatening you. We are just looking for a little help." His face drops and his body slumps he turns around defeated "I guess tour just like everyone else in this City."

What is wrong with me!? The boy is thin and looks like he is suffering from malnutrition. He is just a kid asking for help. Has this town really blackened your heart to the point you can't feed a starving youth. He is no threat, he is no killer, and he is just a kid, a little fucking kid.

Turning him around b his shoulder reaching for my wallet, "Here this should last you a few days," I said handing the child a hundred dollars.

"Thank you! Wow a hundred dollars. Wow!" The youngster shrieks in joy.

I continue on toward my destination and more steps I take between me and the kids, the better I felt. I did the right thing – I actually was able to help someone in time. Maybe there is hope for this city!

"Hey Mr." The boy calls for me a second time, "I'll take the rest of your money and that coat your wearing too!"

I spin around. Fuck I am surrounded. I count nine each of them wielding a knife, bat, or chain. I was wrong. They set me up. I should stop referring to this group as kids it'll be easier hurting them when I accept and understanding what they really are: murdering thieves.

"If you want it, come and get it!" I always wanted to say that.

They are young. They are fast. They are strong. With a little more experience I may have caught a knife in my side. They are young, they are reckless. It only takes a minute before I am back on my way home.

The cold air stings my lungs.

Sometimes a little trip down memory lane does wonder for the heart.

Not in this goddamn city. The past reminds me of when I was happy. When it was possible to be happy. When I could smile. Here the past will drive you mad. Best to keep the old memories locked away. I hate this city. I hate what this city has turned me into. I think about leaving, about going back to Angel Grove.

I think about a stranger.

I think about Emily.

I say goodbye to the past.

I forget Angel Grove.

I think about a stranger.

I think about Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor profit from power rangers or the following characters. This is for entertainment purposes only._

**Dying For A Dame**

**Chapter 3:**

_By: A RealLifePowerRanger_

A Mile from the vampire nest I stop at a clearing with thick brush, there I hide my bike and move forward on foot. I am too close to the warehouse to be making noise, and I got a loud fucking bike. I tracked those fangy son of a bitches back about five miles in town. They were in a dingy bar looking for a girl that had too much to drink. Like any poor excuse for a man they take advantage – only difference is at the end of the night they kill her instead of sneaking out of the room ignoring any further phone calls.

The bartender and the patron though nothing when two guys left with a pretty blond trophy. After a while you start noticing things. Pick up signs. It would be a normal night of shameless drunk sex in Essex City. Let them have their fun it's not of my business. However I didn't even need to search for clue, they made it too easy for me starring more at her neck than her tits. Can't tell if she had one to many drink or if her blonde roots ran into her brain, the two creeps she was giggling with were dressed in outfits so outdated her grandpa wouldn't find them stylish.

My efforts could be exercised better by uncovering Dracula's whereabouts, becoming one step closer to our final encounter. Instead here I am because this chick couldn't hold her liquor and close her damn legs. Here I am trekking in the middle of goddamn nowhere about to enter the most decrepit abandoned building one could picture.

I hate nights like this. These spur of the moment rescue missions always present a risk. I have no idea how many of them are in there, no concept of the building's design, and to no time to formulate a strategy. It's also there time, nighttime. Normally I'd blow the whole goddamn building up, but there is a girl in there. A small chance shell still be alive, it's enough. Enough for me to risk my life.

"Let's do this!" I yell kicking down the door. No need to be quite.

Two bloodsuckers immediately plunge from the darkness. I step back as one strikes at me with his claw, firing two rounds through its head, it won't kill it but it hurts like a bitch. A kick thunders into my midsection bruising my ribs. I make sure I crack the cock sucker hard, the bones in his face smashing as my fist connects. Inching a step forward I parry the wild hook thrown to kill me and drive a stake through his heart. The one with the bullet logged into his skull was stumbling to rise, unable to regain composer.

"Here let me help you!" I offered. My boot dug into his chest tossing him back to the floor. My katana moves in one swift motion and in the flick of a wrist he is headless.

Closer inspection of the bodies revealed exactly what I expected. These two weren't the ones in the bar. That means there are more of them! She still isn't safe. The warehouse is dim – I am not going to find her in time. In a panic I look around.

"Come on give me something to work with," I plead.

"Help me! Someone there!? Please!!!" In the distance the drunken hostage begs.

Trust me I am coming. Not just for you, I am coming to remove those bastards hearts from their goddamn lifeless chest.

Her panicked cry was all I needed. Like a trained hound on a scent I sprint to the direction of her cry. I turn the corner and see the poor bird chained and hanging in the air, untouched. I get that sick feeling in my stomach as I realize what's going on. My belly fills with cold air. No way a couple of runt vampires kidnapped a broad this curvy and haven't even nibbled on her for a bit. That is unless she was just a snack and they were waiting for the meal. I was the steakhouse special. I was set up. This had to be Dracula's lackees.

Any reaming doubt was purged as my feet were swept out underneath me. My head slammed into the concrete surface. Upon impact my vision was obscured by a blinding white flash. A particularly ugly mother fucker pinned me to the ground snarling. Its jaw opened wide revealing a set of pearl color teeth . Without giving me time to react his jaw lurched to my jugular vain.

"AHHHHHH!" The foolish fiend screamed, retracting in pain. The whole left side of his face was sizzling like burnt meat.

"My type of barbeque," I quip.

Bless the lord for my tattoo. On the left side of my lower neck inked into my skin was the vampire's feared symbol, the cross. I cannot count how many times that imprint has saved my hide.

When I first got into the whole supernatural business I had a long trial and error period. Some legends are true, while others are merely from the imagination of Hollywood. Vampires are not some romantic being they are the spawn of the Devil. Direct descendants of the Dark Lord. A mutated blood line linked to Satan himself. It's not just the cross they despise and spiritual symbol resembling good and light will ward of the hellish beast. The Star of David would make a vampire pants just as would a cross.

A cross won't finish the job, that's why I have my trusty blade. I capitalize on the moment charging in for the kill. A jack hammer rockets me in the back sending me flying.

"Fuck , forget there was two of you!" I curse myself for the error.

Standing back up on my eat a left hook from the shady creature. He skims my chin with an uppercut but in able to throw that punch he had to get on the inside, you never want to be on the inside with me. I grab his head shoving his face into my knee. If he lives he could brag about surviving a sixty mile car crash. That knee would have killed any mortal. Unfortunately only a few selective methods will kill an immortal. He retaliated with another wild blow that I easily weave under plunging a stake into the core of his chest.

"Hey scare face you wanna finish this!" I taunt the final vampire.

"I will be rewarded for bringing the white knights head on a plate!" he informs me.

Did I mention I am kind of a big deal in the vampire community? Over the past few years I have gone form an unknown vigilante, to a mild nuisance, now I am public enemy number one.

From what I've learned I am a legend in their circle – one bloodsucker once revealed in the final moments of his undead life my exploits are matching that of their Dark Emperor. Dracula himself was becoming jealous of my reputation. Who knows why, maybe I was itching past his dead count.

"You want it come and get it!" That's twice in one day I've gotten to deliver that line. Just couldn't resist.

With a snarl he shot in attempting to take me down. I had his timing down no and leaped forward connecting with an jumping knee to his cranium. It was going to be a while before he woke up.

"Are you okay?" I asked the suspended bait.

"What do you think?" She faintly replied. "I am not hurt. Just confused and scared."

I gave her a nod.

"Uh can you get me down from here?" she asked.

"Can you hang on for one more second," Of course she can I thought to myself.

I picked up my sword, standing before the creature waiting for his eyes to open. Slowly they flickered with life revealing his white eyeballs. He winced as I pushed the blade against his cold throat.

"Your choice if you want to live you talk. If you don't!" I completed the rest of my ultimatum digging the tip even deeper using enough pressure to draw blood. " You understand?"

A vigorous nod met my demands, "Word on the street is you pissed him off, you know the big boss, the master. Wonder why!? I mean come on you slayed more us in the past couple of years than other slayers have in the past few centuries! You got some of the top dudes shaking in there boots. There is a hit on your head for ten big ones. Im not talking thousands I mean ten million!"

"Dracula wants me dead? Where is he hiding?" I continue to press.

"You don't get it do you? Today was the last day the bounty was being offered. Dracula is now going to take you in hi own hands! He won't just kill you! He takes his time! He is a sicko! To him it's like some strange game!"

"Where is he hiding," I repeat.

"I don't know man! I am not top level material. I am just a struggling vamp trying to make a quick buck. That's all I know. Don't kill me!" It sobbed.

I shifted the blade horizontally. It now aligned perfectly with his neck. He must have seen me grinning. His eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"I thought you said you were going to let me live. Come on man you're supposed to be the good guy!" It bargained.

"I never said how long. Yes I am the good guy, and you are the bad guy."

"Aw man!" was the blood suckers last words.

"Sorry for leaving you there," I apologized to the female.

It took her a minute to get settled on her feet after I released her. She fixed her shirt and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. These vampires had good taste. I couldn't even call her a girl, with a body like hers she was a woman.

"What were those things," She asked.

"Better you don't know. I'll take you back home."

"I think I have the right to know!" she demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said uneasily.

"Try me," she rebutted. She tightened her lips and postured her hands on her hips.

"Vampires," I answered watching the color drain from her face.

I gave her some time allowing the shock to settle in.

"Vampires..." She slowly began. "So that means you are a...."

"Vampire Slayer," I cut in.

"So if that...thing bit me...I would be a vampire?" She asked slowly trying to piece things together.

"No," I sighed.

"Oh I'm so stupid. Duh! I've seen the movies you got to swap your blood with theirs right? He sucks mine than I suck his."

"My advice," My temper begging to show, If you want to live don't use Hollywood as your reference guide!"

"Sorry for asking," she snipped, "How does it work than"

"In order for you to transform into a vampire they need to suck you dry. Only if they drain your body to the point of death you will return as one of them. Your soul has to die in order to allow there's to enter," I revealed.

"Your soul dies?" She asked.

"When you turn into one of them, the body will walk like you, talk like you, even have your memories. But that animal inside is not the person you once were. It's like a parasite using your shell as a host.

"What would have happened if the ate me," She gulped.

"You would have ended up like them," I pointed to the dead undead creatures.

"Wait," she started.

"Enough of these ghost stories! Is it shocking yea I suppose so? But you always new Essex city was a tough place. Even without things that go bump in the nigh. I don't recommend you staying out during the late hours. Come on I am taking you home! " I ended our conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor profit from power rangers or the following characters. This is for entertainment purposes only._

**Dying For A Dame**

**Chapter 4:**

_By: A RealLifePowerRanger_

We had a long walk back to my motorcycle, than a longer drive home. I needed it to be quite. I had to be alone. There was a lot I learned back there and I needed to make sense of it. I was scared. Not of dying, scared because I wondered if Dracula would kill me before I kill him. I don't care if one of his goons gave me most agonizing miserable death as long as I kill him first.

The curious blonde remained silent as well. I pulled my cruiser up on the curb allowing to be closer to the entrance of her apartment. She lived ont eh classy side of Essex. Why was a rich broad like her spending her time in sleaze ball infested pub? It wasn't my place to be in other business so I kept my mouth shut. I just prayed she learned her lesson. A looker like herself wouldn't take long be before ending up dead if she didn't change her ways.

As she got off my bike and searched her purse for her keys I advised, "Forget any of this ever happened."

"I'll try," she optimistically mused.

Her gaze changed and she seemed to be starring right through me. A shrill went down my spine as a I watched the way she nibbled tenderly on her lips. She porously leaned forward exposing her cans, her hand softly rested itself on my thigh. My blood began to pump and it wasn't going to my heart. She knew what she was doing. Her big blue eyes batted and her breast swayed slightly in the wind. She definitely knew what she was doing.

"Do you want to come in?" She invited. I doubt any fool has ever declined.

"I am not the hero you think I am," I said fighting temptation.

_Disciple Jason._

"Are you sure," she insisted, her hand slowly creeping south.

"Take care of yourself," I revved the gas on my bike, signaling my departure. With a slow deliberate sense of sensuality she removes her hand from my lap. I dump the clutch in first gear speeding away. I change gears as fast as I can, making sure I don't turn back.

I do not mix business with pleasure. After Emily I learned my lesson, no I stay away from blondes. Those broads are crazy. I will sleep easy tonight. No nightmares, that's for damn sure.

It's been a while since I had some bedroom fun. I had to say no. I only have room for one lady in my life she is a little girl. I never met her before. Her name is Emily.

*********

A far noise interrupts me from my world of nightmares and forgotten happiness. Usually first thing in the morning I brushed my teeth. Always before breakfast I gave them a good scrubbing. Now it appeared there was a change in my routine. My hand wraps around the cold steel lying next to me. Grab your gun, brush your teeth, eat breakfast, and jog looks like I am on schedule so far. I have the gun in my hand.

It takes me a few moments to fight through the fuzzy haze. Even before I can make sense of the situation I realize this is not a bad dream. This is real.

Where is that noise coming from?

The door! Someone is knocking, knocking on my door. Besides my land lord nobody knows my residence. In the two year I lived here I have not been a host to one guest. I was exhausted riding home last night; maybe I let my guard down. Maybe I was followed.

My heart thumps so loud it blocks the noise of the banging door. Slowly I get out of bed and creep towards the entrance. My door has no peep hole. There is no method I have to identify who is out there, or how many. Looks like I am going to have to do this the old fashion way. The dirty way. Shoot first and ask question later. My hand gently wraps around the brass handle. My gun is cocked and ready.

I wait for the intruder to knock again before thrusting the door open. It slams violently against the wall splintering the wood. My gun aims at the target, I am ready to fire.

"Goddamn't! What are you doing here!?" I roared.

The voluptuous blonde I rescued last night stepped forward into my doorway. She was dressed in black leggings with a low cut black top that trailed down to her thighs. Around her waist she had a white belt and her white heel clicked for each step she took.

"See I can walk in here freely, I have no fangs you can relax now," She sighed rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here!" I repeat.

"Chill with the testosterone I came by to say thanks for last night. I didn't know what a vampire slayer likes so I brought you a fruit basket," She flashed a smile holding up her gift.

"You almost got killed over a fruit basked!?" I say in disbelief.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes uninterested.

"How did you find out wher e I live?"

"You live in this dump?" She asked looking around my apartment with a disapproving sneer. "Wasn't hard I just followed you home."

"Get out," I sigh.

"Honey trust me I can give you more than a few reasons why you want me to stay," she said continuing on from last night.

This temptress had a nice set of lips, a nice set of hips; she had a nice set of everything. I fought my instinct and listened to my head. THE ONE ON MY SHOULDERS. I grab her wrist and gently push her into the hallway.

"Listen whatever you have in mind take it someplace else...For the love of God I don't even know your name!"

"Amber." I guess in her twisted mined that made us more than acquainted. Classy broad, the type you rush to bring home to ma'.

"Amber, go home!" I say as I slam the door.

I head over to the kitchen. I am already awake, might as well start my day. I pen the refrigerator removing the carton of egg white from the top shelf. Flicking a match alive I ignite the stove. I crouch down to a pantry and begging rummaging, until I grasp the pan I was in search for.

Before I can take a step further in my egg making process another knock comes from my door.

"Amber! How many times do I fucking have to tell you!" I bellow marching over to the entrance.

I thrust the door open prepared to quell her persistence.

I freeze dead in my tracks like a deer caught in headlights. Now I can sympathize with those poor hairy bastards. Two men stand in front of me. Each was well dressed in lavish black suits with matching ebony ties. Their shoes were rigorously hand polished. Both men were of the same build, height, and bore the same ghastly pale complexion. Their lips were thin and a shade of red. I looked towards my counter, where I had let my piece.

"Such violent measure will not be necessary, Mr. Scott." The one on the left said with a dismissing waive. He smiled revealing a sharp set of fangs. They were vampires. It was the first time I came into contact with one of this level of sophistication. These were the big boys, top of the hierarchy. Older and more powerful than anything I ever dusted.

"We come here with no verbal threats or actions of violence. Just a greeting and offer from our Emperor," The one the right said, confirming my suspicions.

"So you are Dracula's boys? I hope you understand if I don't invite you in. I have a message for Dracula too," I snarled sticking out my middle finger.

After I completed my gesture I mentioned to close the door. The henchmen on the intercepted the door before it shut splintering it with his crushing grip. Letting go of my ruined door his demeanor immediately calmed.

"Mr. Scott I'd advise you cooperate,"

"We both know you can't pass this door without my permission bub," I sneer.

"We are well aware of the limitations of our species. Luckily we live in modern times and like any creature have learned to adapt with the era," As he finished his sentence he produce a small handgun from inside his sport jacket. "Realizing the lack of regard you have for you own life it would be a waste of time to threaten you. However if it's the life of another maybe you will pay a little more attention!"

Calmly he clapped his hands together. I cringed as his skin of his palms smacked against each other. It produced an eerie clap. A third ambassador from Dracula turned the corner in the hallway. He joined the two other creatures. Outfitted in the same attire he was much larger than his fellow coworkers. His bald head was carefully waxed and brown goatee neatly trimmed.

His overbearing presence was ignored by the importance of the possession he held in his grasp. A human life! Amber, unconscious and bruised she dangled near lifelessly from his arms. The only sign of life was the slight heave of her bosom. Her capture hissed bandaging his fangs. Demonstrating his intent he licked her neck. As he pulled away tick clumps of webbed saliva drooled down her neck tickling her breast.

"You listen, she lives!" He barked.

"I am all ears," I fought back a snarl.

I was not willing to make the count 363. I will not allow another life to pass. Not today.

"You should be honored by this meeting. Dracula is a hard man to impress. It has been two centuries since a mortal like yourself has intrigued him to this extent. Not even the wizards and seasoned Slayers have troubled him as much as you have these past few years. Yes, at first you were not taken seriously. Your abilities doubted, but you have proven your yourself," He said smiling for cheek to cheek.

"I am flattered now get to the point."

"As you wish. Tomorrow at noon you will board a private jet," he instructed handing me a large sealed envelope, "In this folder contains directions and your ticket. Your trip is paid for and any other accommodations you need a personal human stewardess will provide."

"I am not following. I may be crazy but not enough to get on any plane you own and be eaten for lunch," I let out a empty laugh. What is going on?

"Dracula promises a safe and luxurious trip. Our lord does not go back on his word. He will even give you a few days to settle yourself in once you arrive at your destination. If you still do not feel safe you are allowed and encouraged to bring whatever weapons you desire."

"What if I don't go?" I ask. Go where? I don't even know.

"Please Mr. Scott you are not in the position to bargain," The big fella in the back squeezed the blonde turning her face a slight shade of purple.

"It's only one life..." I bluffed.

"Mr. Scott, this is far from amusing. Yes you have a good poker face," The creature paused for a second, "Unless they have relocated in the last few hours your parents still live at 84 Maywood Court, Angel Grove, California? Correct?"

"Can you get my Harley onto that plane?" I asked defeated.

"Of course," he said smiling even wider.

"What's the point of this?" I pushed.

"My employer as you may now has and always had a very odd and extravagant sense of humor and pride. If he wanted you dead you would be dead. However for a man of his taste that is to simple and cold. Boring don't you agree?"

"So this is some type of sick game to you?"

"Game this is not a game. This is your life Mr. Scott I assure you you will lose it when my master feels the time is ready – until then I suggest you cooperate."

"Where am I a going?"

"Back home Mr. Scott. Back to Angel Grove!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor profit from power rangers or the following characters. This is for entertainment purposes only._

**Dying For A Dame**

**Chapter 5:**

_By: A RealLifePowerRanger_

Angel Grove was a beautiful place. Peaceful when monsters weren't tearing up the industrial sector of the City. Some things were the same, but not much. Godzilla sized monsters no longer roamed this great land and in this time of peace Angel Grove prospered hosting economic boosts that marveled the world. My home town had become a Mecca of industry, trade, commerce, and wealth. To the citizen of Angel Grove the word change meant improvement, and everywhere I look I could see the joyful spirit in the eyes of the city's populace.

If put together Essex City and Angel grove would have made the perfect Ying and Yan. Yin being the living I hell I dealt with day in and out, Essex City. Yang of course being the other alternative Angel Grove. I chuckled silently to myself. Only a few hours in my home town and I already began to relate life to eastern philosophy as I did in my youth. It has been many years since I was a talented martial artist with an Asian fever that spread into my daily life and philosophy. I am glad I just grew out of it and never got any pointless kanji's tattooed onto my body. All I would need was a backwards hat and a polo with the collar popped to complete the quest in becoming the perfect jackass.

My bike roared zooming through the familiar patterns of streets and always. I was just coasting trying to clear my mind and concentrate. CONCENTRATE JASON, I reminded myself. I was supposed to be focused on the mission and trying to understand why I was here. Instead I was lolly gagging while strolling through memory lane. It was admittedly an impossible task. I could not fight the barrage of suppressed memory and desires that flooded my conscience.

The last time I was here was years ago. A day after we returned from the moon, pride in our hearts. My last mission with my ranger powers, the final time I saw a fellow soldier of Zordon. That day I ostracized from our secret order of intergalactic doom defenders. I could not forget my actions after Forever Red. Neither could those who still held my accountable. Fuck 'em. I wasn't hear for their forgiveness and I wasn't asking them for it. If they had a problem with me being here I dare them to try and remove me. ENOUGH, a voice commanded from deep inside. I did not like these memories such pondering only made me sick to my stomach.

I pulled up the nicest looking hotel I could find, I never stayed at a fancy place like this but this "vacation" was not on my dollar. Dracula lived up to his word. The flight was smooth and the extremely attractive stewardess was accommodating in all my needs, not that I had many. Before departing the aircraft and being directed to the hanger where my motorcycle had been transported, I was handed an thick envelope inside was 25,000 dollars cash. A mouth dropping sum, that had instructions for me to lavishly enjoy my trip home and reuniting with my lost love ones. The final period at the end of the piece of the handwritten letter was a splash of red, blood. In a spurt of anger I shredded the parchment into dozens of tiny pieces. I grabbed the fistful of cash and intended to do the same not desiring blood money.

I hesitated returning the paper gold back into the envelope and tucked it away in my back pocket. I smiled reveling in the sense of irony that Dracula's own wealth would have a part in his downfall. A well rested and fueled killing machine operates better than one poorly cared after. I was that machine. I also rationalized that I also had weapons to buy, a bike to fuel, a temporary Angel Grove gym membership to pay, and a place stay.

After I paying and being ripped off by the clerk the hotel staff was all smiles in their welcome a young luggage carrier offered to bring my few belongings up to my penthouse room.

"No thanks chief," I responded. He tried to hide his pouting face as my wave dismissed him. I don't believe in allowing another man to do something I am perfectly capable of doing. You'll be all right kid your greedy hands will get a tip from somebody else. As long as I am alive I strive to keep this level of discipline.

My room was located on the tenth and final floor of the complex. I swiped the key and roughly turned the handle gently kicking in the door. The impressive set up of the luxurious suite was not enough to calm my sense of danger. I reached inside my leather jacket from its holster not caring if anyone saw, locking and closing the door being me, I proceeded to check every room for any threat. I found none. In the living room I slumped on the couch that cost more than six months of rent at my apartment at Essex City and let out relived and exhausted sigh.

"What now?" I asked twittering my fingers anxiously on the leather sofa. I was quite bored for being on a life and death mission. What mission? I know Dracula brought me here to die, but when? What sense of time did a being that lived for thousands of years have? Would it be a few weeks before he attacked, a few months, a few years!? I fought to stay alert but I had a sense that at the present there was no need. So here I was, useless. No vampires to kill.

"No Vampires to kill?" I repeated out loud in disgust. Here I am young and attractive with twenty thousand dollars in my pocket and the first thing that comes to mind is that there are no vampires to kill? What about going to a bar, meeting a lady, or catching up friends. Have I travelled that far down the rabbit's hole? Alice meet Jason, care to dance?

I sprang to my feet, relentless and not caring to continue to entertain the train of though. I paced back and forth unable to find use for myself. I dropped to the ground and began knocking out pushups at eighty five I grew bored, and at hundred I ceased. Panting and sweating my chest swollen my eyes spun around the room looking for a distraction. I hoisted myself up and flicked on the large flat screen television. The previous occupant left on Channel Five. The nightly news was the evening programming.

"Angel Grove the home of original power rangers!" The newscaster remarked as they returned from the television.

"Not home to them all," great now I am talking to myself. Deciding that it would be beneficial to catch up on the local new and happenings of my former city of residence I left the station on. I strolled over to the mini fridge and took out water, for a brief moment I considered choosing a beer – Heineken Light instead. Institution prevailed and I frowned upon the idea of alternating my state of mind while there was an unpredictable bounty on my head.

I relaxed myself in the blank comforter in front of the viewing screen, television I mean.

"We bring you to our top story!" The anchor with the band comb over stated as they began to show images of city neighborhood blocked off in yellow tape with flashing emergency vehicles surround them, "Its has been years since a monster has come to Angel Grove. The citizens enjoyed the lasting peace and economic gains have had hardly anything to complain about the past few years. Now it seems all of that may change. A new monster is on the strike. No not a towering monster battling equally as gigantic robots, no that remains in the past for Angel Grove, the new threat is more human. Actually it is a human being. It seems police are warning to stay inside for the recent outbreak of murders are being labeled as related either by a serial killer or killers!"

I placed my water on the floor and leaned forward closer toward the television. Digging my fingers into the side of the couch and ignoring the tears that formed as I resisted the urge to blink. I became absorbed in the program the knot in his throat threatening to explode if it clenched any harder.

"Detectives believe the rash of new killing are related due to the fact the killer seems to leave behind an unusual M.O. a marking of sorts."

"Don't say it you son of a bitch, do not fucking say it!" I pleaded my prayers falling upon deaf ears.

"The killer or killers have left two puncture marks on the neck of all 8 victims engaging in a form of bizarre cabalism seeming to consume some of their bloods. The country may remember a similar horror when sixteen year old Roderick Ferrell, leading a group of delusional teens that believed Ferrell was a 500 year old vampire named Vesgo, to beat and murder Naoma Ruth and Richard Wendorf."

Hastily I turned off the television in disgust. No longer able to stomach the bullshit analogy the balding anchor was trying to pass. These were no kids, there was no delusion. Angel Grove had a vampire on their hands. Not any vampire. The prince of Wallachia himself, Dracula. It never ceases to amaze him how the human mind refused to believe in such horror, their uncanny methods of rationalizing would be their downfall. Mortal Denial was the key to vampire existence.

I could not help feeling responsible. I brought the vampires here; it was because of me those people lost their lives, all eight of them. I needed to get out I felt the whole world was crashing on me and the weight was too much to bear. I had nowhere to go. I walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to the telephone on top of the nightstand.

"I am going to have a lot of explaining to do," I whispered picking up the receiver, shaky hands pressed it up against my ear. Seven digits I punched onto the key pad. Years had passed since I used these combinations of numbers however I never forgot. I could never forget as hard as I tried they were seared into my psyche.

"Hello?" The familiar voice on the other side greeted.

"Hey, long time no see," I roughly choked out ignoring my first instinct to hang up like a coward.

"Who is this?" The mystery lady asked.

"Kim, it's, it's," I stuttered, "It's Jason," I croaked out fighting back the tears.

"Jason!? Jason Lee Scott?!" The voice squealed in excitement.

"It's me Kim,"

"I..I I don't know what to say? Where have you been? All these years? Why would you? How could you?" She rambled on a mixture of joy and frustration poured from her heart.

"I don't know if I can explain everything. I am sorry, I really am. Could you meet me at the juice bar in twenty minutes?"

*********

I took a deep breath before I pushed the doors stepping foot into my familiar childhood hang out. As I walked into the Youth Center I realized not everything was as familiar. The setup and theme of the building had been greatly changed, matching the times I supposed. All of the weight machines and gymnastic equipment had been removed replaced with video game consoles.

"They wonder why kids are fat these days," I mused.

The furniture had been updated but I was able to locate and seat myself approximately where we the rangers used to gather. Bad pop music boomed through the building and where I used to teach martial arts kids where dry humping, excuse me dance with each other showered in multi colored lights. I shook my head in disgust.

I made sure I was early to allow myself to adjust to the changes and prepare for Kimberly's arrival. I ordered each of us a smoothie. Thank the heavens they still had smoothies here. I ordered myself a Citrus Mango smoothie and her Strawberry Cream. That was her favorite, or at least it was.

Heads turned when she entered the room and my eyes weren't the only ones gazing at her beauty. She had done the impossible. Kimberly; the beautiful swan transformed into a heavenly goddess. Her every step contained grace and her body rippled with the curves and conditioned muscles of a gymnast. In the corner of my eye I saw one teenage girl on the dance floor slap her ogling boyfriend across the face.

Before she could sit I stood up and pulled out her chair for her. She sat herself, silent and as nervous as I. I took a deep breath and returned to my seat.

"Where do we begin?" Kimberley asked courageous as ever.

"Tell you the truth I really don't know," I answered. It was hard to keep my mind focus as it wandered over her. She was dressed in a casually wearing a purple designer shirt and blue ripped jeans.

"Jason, you hurt me. Your hurt us all. When you left I lost my big brother, my best friend, my teammate. After everything we've been through after how close we were how could you just one day disappear? Disappear without a trace just uproot and leave everything you ever knew behind. I am here talking about my pain? How selfish of me, what about your parents Jason! Do you know what it would do for their hearts if you even gave them a call!" It didn't take her long to come down on me with the hammer. In her voice was a mixture of frustration and pain, pain that I had caused. She leaned back in her chair and held her fingers to her eyes attempting to hold back the waterworks.

Kim was more of a warrior than I, " Kim..." I attempted.

"Do not Kim me! Jason all of us thought you were dead!" She revealed tears trickling down her cheek. "Every night for the first year I left m y phone on hopping I'd get a call for you, and it never came." She chastised.

My shoulders slumped and my head fell into my hands. I doubt I had the words to make fix her pain, I was never any Romeo. I stood up walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her tiny figure trembling and I deepened my embrace.

"Kimberly, I am sorry. I can't make anything up to you with words, only action. I made a mistake, I had my reasons but none were justifiable. I promise you this as long as my heart beats I will never disappear again – I lo...I care about you and want you in my life," Hoping she didn't hear my almost slip of the L word I brushed my lips against her cheek and gave her a comforting kiss before returning to my seat.

"I am sorry," she said regaining her composer. Using a napkin she dabbed away the tears that escaped. "It's just been so long."

"Don't be sorry if anyone has to be sorry it's me," I said reassuring her.

"So what are you doing back here after all these years," She asked her tone became much lighter returning to a conversational mode.

"Business," I lied, badly too. "Hey I ordered us these shakes and we haven't even taken sip. Strawberry Cream you favorite right?"

I doubted she bought my fib. In the rush of the moment I had no time to purchase decent clothes, regardless at this hour all the retail outlets were closed. My choice of attire this evening was a black wife beater, a leather jacket on top, and roughed up blue jeans. To add to my sense of style I donned black combat boots.

She smiled touched by my sincerity, "You remembered?" She asked before taking a sip.

Together we looked up in disapproval. We each had a sour look on our face and pushed the drink to the side. These were definitely not made using Ernie's touch. Hell who ever made these had no touch at all. They should be banned from touching anything at all in fact.

"I am going to guess Ernie no longer own this beautiful establishment," I mocked.

"This place has changed hands so many times over the years I can no longer keep up," She sighed looking around in disapproval.

I looked over to the dance floor and nudged her gaze with the twitch of my head, "We were never that stupid looking when we were young right?" I asked talking about the dozens of teenagers that occupied the floor space.

"No," She giggled.

"How life been for you? I am sure we have a lot of catching up to do." I asked.

"I have no complaints. I guess I've grown up sum in the past few years. My mother past away,"

"Kimberly, your mother!?I am sorry she was an amazing lady. I should have been there for you and attended her funeral," I said in regret. I reached out across the table and placed my hand tenderly on top of hers. I should have been there and I wasn't. I let her down.

"It's Okay," She said giving my hand a squeeze, "Of course it was hard at first, very hard actually but I used soled the house and used the inheritance to start up a small interior design business. Right now it's a little mom and pop shop but I am gaining costumers and making enough to support myself. "In my head I could imagine no more of a perfect scenario. Kimberly embarking on her own with the begging's of what was to be a successful career and business.

"That's great; sounds like you're doing a lot of positive things. You sold the house where are you staying now?" I asked.

"With my Aunt Donna – I am taking care of her. She is very sick she developed the same cancer her sister and my mother passed away from." Her eyes glanced to the floor, uncomfortable bringing up such a tender subject. Kimberly loved her family and the prospect of losing another person close to her was unimaginable.

"Kim you're amazing, your aunt is lucky she has you," I reminded.

"Enough of me, what about you Mr. Tough guy where have you been all these years? Please tell me you're not covered in tattoos?" She asked pointing to the cross on my neck.

"No, no just this one – it's sort of a good luck charm...Hey you still keep in touch with the group?" I asked changed the subject the second time for the night. It would not be the last.

"Yes and no. Some more than others. When our leader left us our team spirit and camaraderie fell apart."

"Tommy left you guys?" I asked startled. I nearly choked on my smoothie, this time it wasn't because of shock not the taste of the flavored beverage.

"Not Tommy silly. You," She croaked the pain resurfacing.

For the next three hours we continued reminiscing. Like in the past at this same location we shared laughs and tears. We were lost each in others company oblivious to the outside world. Minutes ticked away without notice. We silently agreed to disregard time and regard each other. Eventually our private world was shattered as the hostess disturbed us revealing the establishment would be closing in a few minutes. Before leaving I scribbled my number onto a napkin telling her to call me tomorrow so we could get together. We exited the building and I walked her to her vehicle. A 2006 white Nissan Ultima. A cute little vehicle that matched her personality.

"Wait, Wait. Tell me one more time how the hell did Tommy become a scientist," I roared in laughter unable to comprehend such a reality.

"You're asking the wrong person," she giggled, "I bet Zordon is rolling over in his grave!"

"He isn't the only one that changed," Kimberly's tune became much more somber. She pressed her hands up against my chest and looked into my eyes with her big beautiful brown eyes, "What happened to you Jason. You can try to hide it but I can it in your eyes. There's a pain and fierceness that was never there before. Why won't you let me in?"

"Kimberly," I begged wrapping my hands around her waist, "Something's are better left unsaid. You don't want to be a part of the world I am in. Please respect my wish to protect you. I'll see you tomorrow goodnight," I gave her a parting kiss on the forehead before turning around and hoping on my Harley.

It was a lonely ride back to the hotel. I knew not which was colder the wind or my heart. I thought that was the last time for the night I would see Kimberly. I doubted I would be having the joy of her company until the moon fell and the sun rose. I was wrong. Dracula had other plans for us. Unknown to me at that moment but within an hour I would be receiving a call from a frantic and scared Kimberly. They made this war more personal than they could have imagined. They should have never messed with her! They awoke the lion and I was ready to feast on my prey.

I think of another girl, a girl I could not save.

I think about a stranger.

I think about a girl.

A Girl named Emily...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor profit from power rangers or the following characters. This is for entertainment purposes only_

**Authors Note:** _For those not familiar with the Alternative Ending for the Episode Forever Red. Andros did mention the line in the alternative ending, in the past it was available on YouTube but I believe it has since been removed. _

_._

**Dying For A Dame**

**Chapter 6:**

_By: A RealLifePowerRanger_

Happiness, what an alien emotion. I knew of rage, sadness, anger, disappointment, obsession, I knew of many things. Happiness was new a feeling long forgotten that now after years decided to resurface. I guess the shock shouldn't be too overwhelming; Kimberly always had this effect on me. From the earliest days of my youth she was able to life my spirits, but I never thought she was capable of bringing me back from a hell this deep. Yet here I was my mind dangerously far away from vampires, Dracula, and from Emily.

I remembered the day I found out Tommy and Kimberly were an item, it was a few days after he asked her out. My heart plunged into my chest and when I gave Tommy a congratulatory high five. I had the cartoonish imagery of me following up the friendly gesture with an elbow smashing his face. For a brief moment I felt as if life was hopeless, a typical teenage emotion. Ashamed that my cowardice robbed me of the girl I love, I had years to express my affection for her and I never did. Tommy had known the beautiful gymnast for a few weeks and the pair already walked in the hallways hand in hand. My self loathing seemed it would never end, until Kimberley came up to me to break the new about their partnership. She was so happy, the new romance had her near breathless; floating on cloud nine. I loved her and if Kim being with Tom made her happy, I could accept that. Giving her my best wishes I gave Kimberly a hug, and from that day on let go.

She is single now, I guiltily reminded myself. Yes, single she may be but I was scheduled to die soon. A man in my boots was in no position to fuel the heart of another just to turn around and shatter it. Single she was, single I am, and single we shall both stay. Unless another courted her heart, wooing her away from me.

I rolled from my side to my back; I was under the covers on top of the queen sized hotel bed. Deciding I allowed my mind to wander enough for the night I decided it was time to click off my thoughts and slumber. I closed my eyes ready to sleep.

_ RIING RIING _

The telephone rang interrupting my rest. I rolled to my side hesitating if it was worth answering, concluding it was I picked it up putting the speaker to my ear and the microphone to my mouth.

"Jason Scott, who is calling?" I asked.

"Jason, I was just attacked!" It was Kimberly. She sounded frightened and disheveled. I could hear her breath rise and fall in a heavy rotation.

"Are you okay? Did you see who it was?" I asked already on my feet getting dressed.

"I got away I am inside now he attacked me when I got out of the car. It happened so fast, he was hissing showing his teeth or something. I got so scared I heard about that serial killer. You know those kids pretending to be vampires," I could hear a chattering over the line. I wasn't sure if it was her teeth or the phone shaking in her hands.

"There not kids," I informed my teeth about to shatter I was grinding them so hard, "Give me your address I will be there as fast as I can."

When I said as fast as I could I meant it. I swerved in and out of traffic entering the lane of opposing traffic if necessary. Tucked into their holsters on each side of my rips was my .357 magnums. I wasn't playing games. The guns were not only for if whatever creature decided to stay and lurk around Kimberly's residence. It was for any unlucky police officer that decided to pull him over. I am not playing around. Not with her life.

It only took me twelve minutes to reach her residence and when I arrived I didn't even bother to use the kick stand on my bike. I hastily but gently dropped it on the grass on her front yard and ran banging on the door when I reached it. She opened the door a crack peering to see who it was out of caution before realizing it was me. In hand she had a large kitchen knife and seemed a bit spooked but ready for action, I would have laughed at the scene where I in the a lighter mood.

"Take this," I said handing the knife wielding heroine one of my pocket cannons. She accepted it with a quizzical expression and saved me an explanation deciding questions were saved better for later.

"Where did the attack happen?" I inquired. A small sense of relief washed over me as I surveyed her for cuts, bruises, and bites. She had none. A little shaken up from the incident but unharmed.

"Right by my car. The second I got out that guy slammed me against it. I think he was trying to bite my neck. I was able to fight him off, he was incredible strong. Luckily I still remember some of the stuff you taught me. I guess when I escaped he ran off not wanting to get caught."

"He didn't run off," I said quickly scanning the neighborhood.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked. Her experiences from her days as a galactic defender returning as she her voice ceased to tremble and her hands stopped shaking. Her tone was no filled with confidence and readiness.

"Look ahead," I pointed out. In the distance across the street five black shadows slowly approached, in union they marched underneath the street lamps.

"Jason what are you doing?" She questioned noticing I pulled back the hammer on my revolver. "We aren't power rangers anymore. You hurt those guys you're going to jail. We need to call the cops!"

"Kimberly the cops won't be able to help. There not kids pretending to be vampires. They are vampires. Take this too," I produced a wooden stake and handed it the former pink clad superhero. "Any chances you get stab those fuckers through the heart. The gun won't kill them but it will hurt 'em. Don't hesitate, they will kill you, and don't think for a second they are human," I warned. I hoped she wouldn't continue to question me. Every second wasted put our lives in more danger.

"Like the old days?" She smiled. I could see that old look in her eyes. The look of action.

"I wish like hell it was," Were my last words before the both of us charged the attackers.

It was a short battle. Intense and bloody, but short. I wondered if they knew who they were messing with when they assaulted Kimberly. I doubt they knew of her Ranger background. They saw easy pray that was emotionally close to me. I was sure Dracula did his homework and was well aware of the fact we went through high school together and were in the past close companions. He made a miscalculation when he though this 5'2 petite ex-valley girl would be an easy lunch. Tonight Kimberly put down her first two vampires, without using a single bullet. I wouldn't lie I didn't fire a bullet either, I wanted to show off. My moves were a little flashier than usual and I believe I set a new speed record for killing three vampires.

"Are you all right?" I asked panting, adrenaline still pumping through my veins. I leaned against a lamp post to momentarily catch my breath.

"Fine," She responded equally out of breath. She took a spot next to me, allowing herself to recover as well "EW!" She moaned whipping her blood stained her to the side.

"You're not safe here; they will come after you again. You need to find a safe place to stay. I have a hotel a twenty minutes away you will be safe there. Don't worry about your aunt they won't harm her – as long as she stays inside she will be okay," I said my tone a bit commanding.

"You're using that voice again," She laughed.

"What voice?" I said raising and eyebrow and throwing my hands into the air.

"That macho man, I am the leader voice," She chastised mimicking my eye and hand gestures.

"Kim, don't start this argument again. Talk about picking things up from square one," I groaned. To tell you the truth I missed such playful banter. In our super hero days we had the very same quarrel almost daily, her complaining I was being to bossy letting my leadership position get to my head. In return I always was defending my actions and denying such over the top behavior.

"Okay let me just gather my things and tell my Aunt I will be staying with a friend for a few weeks. But when we get back to your place you have a lot of explaining to do!" She prodded a dangerous finger into my chest. I would comply, the owner of that finger just killed to vampires on her first try. I was not looking to piss her off.

"Tell your Aunt you are just going on a trip with a friend. Please leave out the whole vampire and life endangerment thing." I requested.

"DUH," was her response and I guessed I earned it. Kim hadn't changed a bit. Magical dinosaur powers are not she was as tough as ever and would kick my ass.

**********

Back at the hotel in my suite she exited the bathroom. My heart paused and my eyes froze upon her. She looked like an angel. Dressed in her pink pajamas and hair up in a messy bun, she was stunning. A lot of guys would disagree wanting their girls all dolled up before they gave the symbol of approval. Not me I'd bet I'd find her just as breathtaking when she woke up the next morning, hair a mess and teeth not yet brushed. How could one not?

"Sit," Kimberly commanding pointing to the couch. Snapping out my trance I obeyed and sat myself. She placed herself next to me, close enough I could feel the warmth of her body. My throat got stuck as I tried to swallow. "Explain," was her second command.

Explain I did. I recounted everything holding nothing back. I told her from the beginning of my crusade to this very moment. I told her about daily life in the ghettos of Essex, I told her about the kind old lady at the grocery store, I told her about the first vampire I ever killed, about the dumb blond. I explained to her the reasons why I left everything behind, why I felt further contact with my friends and family would endanger them. Even if it didn't put them in harm's way I didn't want to burden them with my secrets are being called a lunatic for believing in creatures that go bump in the knife. I told her what killed them and what were the silly Hollywood myths. Lastly I told Kimberly about Dracula, and why I was here.

"You're an idiot," the first thing she said after a long pause and I was in disbelief.

"Thanks," I retorted.

"Jason, we used to have magically dinosaur coins and fight pig and flower monsters that looked like reject props from a Godzilla movie. Why don't you think we would believe you about vampires? Whether I want to be in harm's way is my decision. I am a grown woman and can make up my own mind. I understand where you were coming from, but no more secrets you promise," She petitioned me holding out her pinky.

I joined my pinky with hers sealing my commitment to her and the truth. We just slaughtered five vampires now we are making pinky promises. I really do love her.

"You left out one thing," She enlightened.

"Ask,' I had nothing left to hide.

"Why don't you ever use your powers? I know you still have your morpher like the rest of us, wouldn't it make things easier?" I could see glimpses of hurt in her eyes betraying her passive facial expression.

"Remember Forever Red?"

"Ya," She rolled her eyes, "Tommy wouldn't shut up about it!"

"He does like to brag," I agreed, "After successfully completed the mission we gathered together to say our goodbyes. Tommy left first and as he exited the rookie started us all joking around with each other by saying, wow that's Tommy he really is the greatest ever," I sneered, " We all tried one upping him bragging about our accomplishments.."

"Boys," Kimberly interrupted. I'm glad she didn't ask to hear what my contribution was. I was positive I would have received a smack across the head for my comment:

_I was the one doing all the work while he was in the juice bar kissing on Kimberly._

Yep no doubt I was going to leave that out of the conversation, for the sake of my scalp.

"Childish I know. I had been in Essex out of the loop. No one ever told me Zordon passed away," I said having to pause as a wave of emotion overcame me.

"You didn't know, I am sorry Jason it was hard for all of us. It was like losing a father," Kimberly nudged herself closer gently embracing me.

"Same. Well Andros was the one who told me... His exact words were I killed Zordon, I didn't know it was for the good of the universe then. In my defense imagine if some long haired creep you never met before bragged about killing the man who made you what you were." My fist clenched as I relived the pain of his death.

I could not express in words how much his loss affected me. Zordon was my father, no not my biological father but he adopted me as his own. Teaching me and molding me into that man I grown into. I owed everything to him. I thought about how much Kimberly must have suffered. I knew she felt the same, maybe even more so because Zordon was her only father. Her dad left when she was a baby and the being from Eltar filled in that father figure role. When I was in New Zealand I remember hearing her recount in horror how Zordon almost lost his life due to some slime monster named Ivan Ooze.

"Jason you didn't," Kimberly predicted all too familiar with my temper.

" I snapped. Once I started punching I just couldn't stop. By the time I stopped punching both my fist and his face were drenched in blood. When the pulled me off of him he was limp and barely breathing. I heard it took several months for him to make a full recovery," I admitted ashamed of my actions.

"You made a mistake, no reason to tuck your tale and run away!" She said.

"I didn't. It was not my choice. I was detained by the rest of the rangers and they gathered together with Tommy leading the pack and decided that I was to be stripped of my powers and banned from entering Angel Grove. At the time I felt responsible and that I had to pay for my actions. I am a Libra Kim, you know that, Justice."

"That was years ago! You repented for your sins and did a lot good since then. They had no right to take your morpher from you. Zordon entrusted those powers with you and no one else! Tommy can be such an idiot, he needs get over himself." She furiously expressed her opinion.

"Tell you the truth I could never stand him – I tried my best to be pals with him for the sake of unity and also because he was your boyfriend," I revealed.

"You're not the only one. It took me a while but I realized he wasn't the prince charming I was hoping for. Most of our conversations were dominated by him talking about how amazing and great he was. It got old fast," My former teammate disclosed.

"At least I am not the only one that had to suffer through that," I vented.

"The last time you talked to him was forever red?" She asked.

"Yes. You?"

"We still keep in touch. Tell you the truth I still think he is in love with me – I try to avoid him but it doesn't work very well. He likes to force himself upon you. He lives in Reef side you should go down there and talk to him tomorrow, I am sure he has gotten over the Andros thing. You deserve your morpher it doesn't belong to him," There she went again. If I was the muscle of the group Kimberly had always been the heart. All of the rangers combined past and present could not match the pulse of her heartbeat.

"I guess it is time to make amends. I'll go tomorrow I just pray he doesn't call me bro," I cringed.

"You are called bro me beautiful, it's like listening to a record," She snickered.

"I am sorry; I made a lot of mistakes. No more, I promise you will be included in every aspect of my life. I got to admit I am pretty tired, I think I am going to hit the sac. You can have the bed I'll sleep ont the couch," I offered.

"Okay. Don't go sneaking out when I fall asleep Mr. I'll see you in the morning good to see you again Jason," She clasped me in a gently hug before exiting to the bedroom.

I settled down for the second time tonight. Once again my thoughts were consumed by Kimberly Ann Heart. I tried to sleep but twenty minutes passed by as I restlessly tossed and turned.

"Jason," she called unexpectedly from the bedroom, "I can't sleep can you come in here the bed is awful big."

"Ya, I guess I could do that," I fell off the couch trying to stand up. Very smooth Jason. I entered the bedroom and gently placed myself on the opposite of the bed. I made sure to leave a comfortable amount of personal space.

"Thank you," she said expressing her gratitude. Eliminating the space I put between us she pulled me closer.

We were inches apart, our lips could have touched. I desired them to do so but refrained myself. I was certain she didn't feel the same way about me as I did her. She just wanted the comfort of a friend and I did not want to abuse her trust. As we gazed at each other it donned on me that she never was as beautiful as she was at this moment. The complexion of her skin, smell of her hair, deepness in her eyes, everything about her drove me crazy. She could never be mine.

"I love you, "I blurted, shocked to hear myself vocalize such feelings.

"What?" She asked unable to make out my intelligible babbling that was a confession.

"Good Night," I said my panic calming as I realized I was safe.

"Good Night," She repeated closing her eyes.

Together we drifted into the world of dreams.

I dream about a girl.

Not Kimberly.

The girl who's death haunts me.

A Girl name Emily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor profit from power rangers or the following characters. This is for entertainment purposes only._

**Dying For A Dame**

**Chapter 7:**

_By: A RealLifePowerRanger_

The next morning we carried on our day as regular people would. The other waffle eating patrons at IHOP had no inclinations that we spent the night decimating vampires. The odd thing was that our smiles, laughs, and playful punches were genuine as we sipped on our orange juice. As in the past each other's company became both our personal sanctuaries.

"Jay, I am going to run out for a little bit, run a few errands, and pick us up something for lunch. You remember what you have to do?" She said after the waitress handed us our check.

"Make amends with the great one," I scoffed.

"Be a big boy and play nice," Kimberly requested. She patted me on the hand, I felt like a child and I was probably acting like one.

*********

That's how an hour later here I was in Reefside staring at the residence of Dr. Oliver. How he earned that title I will never know, and I did not care to ask. I shut my bike off several minutes ago and was laying on the leaning on the silent vehicle on foot on the curb to support myself. I thought about just leaving dismissing this reunion. Sadly I promised Kimberly and there would be no backing out.

Tommy opened the door before I even got off my bike. Removing the decision from my power, typical of him always wanting to be the one in charge. The same leadership cost Zordon a record amount of Zords.

"Jason!? I thought that was you, long time no see pal," He greeted walking down the steps from his dwelling.

"Wonder why?" I grunted.

He was dressed in black rash guard that had the words, _JESUS DOESN'T TAP, _printed on the right chest and left sleeve.He was wearing black gi bottoms, and under armor sneakers. He must have finished working out or was about too. I noticed that his ear lacked the glistening of jewelry, a sign of maturity I supposed. Back in the 90's we thought we were cool with our piercings. We weren't.

Tommy ignoring my wisecrack continued, "You look fantastic man – you sure have put on some muscle. Don't let my frame trick you I walk around 220 now, when I walk into the gym I own the place!"

"Hey Tommy can I talk to you in private?" I asked ignoring his self admiration.

"Yah, sure come on inside," I followed him up the stairs and into his living room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked before changing the subject, "Hey you still training? I am telling you, you do not want to spar me anymore I am better than ever," He warned and threw a few lightening fast kicks inches from my nose.

I had to admit he was quicker and he did seem to pack on a lot more muscle. Regardless I am sure his mouth was the most developed muscle in his body, it had to be, goddamn thing never stopped moving.

"I'd love to Tom," That was honesty in its glory. The prospect of getting my hands onto him excited me.

"What are you doing here?" A harsh tone interrogated. This is what I was waiting for, I guess he had enough of play Mr. Nice guy and decided to drop the beating around the bush tactic.

"On business..." I shrugged not liking where this was going.

"You know what I mean. I thought it was clear you weren't welcome back here?" Tommy barked. His hands clenched turning into balled fists.

"I made a mistake – I cooperated and repented. I don't know what else you or the other rangers can ask from me. I don't want trouble, I don't want to bother you – I just came for my morpher. I need it; a lot of lives depend upon it. Regardless of my situation Zordon entrusted me with those powers and I was wrong to give it to you in the first place," If he said no we were going to have problems. I'd hate to wreck his house but if I had to put his head through a window, I was prepared.

Dr. Oliver paused. His gaze intently fixed on mine. For minutes neither of us budged engaged in a mental game of chess. As each silent minute passed violence became more of a possibility. I was waiting for the flicker of a wrist, twitch of a foot, turn of the hips; anything to give me the signal to unleash the first barrage of strikes. A warrior like Tommy his first punch could be your last memory, the next day you would wake up in the hospital drinking from a straw. Tommy was annoying and never shut up about himself – but he could back all of his claims. Every single one.

"You're right it is yours, I'll go get if for you," He surprisingly conceded, "its power is nothing anyway compared to the Zeo Crystal or the Dino Gems."

I kept my mouth sealed ignoring his jeer. He exited the room to retrieve my possession. I thought of Kim's departing words.

_Be a big boy and play nice._

Tommy re-entered the room my morpher grasped in his hand, he crudely lobbed it at me and I caught it. My hands ran over the magical steel its internal power stronger than my wave of nostalgia. Nostalgic I was unable to comprehend how I once gave up such a prized possession. Next time someone requested to posses my morpher they would literally have to pry the medallion from my cold dead hands.

"Thanks," I gruffly mumbled.

"May I ask how you obtained my address?" Tommy inquired.

"Kim gave it to me," I answered. I could tell I hit a nerve with her name.

"Kim?" He coughed not expecting her name.

"Yes, Kimberly. She is staying with me at my hotel," I told caring not what I implied.

"Listen Jason, I don't know why she is staying with you. But..." He stepped closer barring his teeth, "You hurt her I'll come for you head."

"Don't worry I won't drive her to write any more Dear John letters," I defiantly claimed.

"I know she can handle herself," Tommy reassured himself. I decided to let myself out and open the door, I had one foot inside and one on his porch. "My invitation is still open for sparring. I own a school a few blocks from here. Business is booming and I won the California Master of the Year award. Don't be a stranger."

"I wouldn't miss such an opportunity," I taunted slamming the door in his face.

*********

Hours later I paced around my hotel room uncomfortably. Kimberly told me we would meet up for lunch and last time I glanced at the clock it was 1:45. My paranoia may not have been necessary I rationalized it was still within reasonable time and it was still daylight outside.

"Dracula could have hired humans," I argued, madness threatening to crawl into my psyche.

Stop being ridiculous I told myself. Kimberly was fine if anything was wrong she would call me. A knock at the door rescued me from my overactive imagination. Hastily and impulsively I answered the door not recklessly forgetting to consider there could be a foe on the other end. Luckily my blunder had no consequences I was greeted by Kimberly, and another familiar face accompanied her.

"Zack!" I roared hurdling forward giving my former teammate a bear like hug.

"Can't...breathe..." Zackary Taylor gasped.

I put him down and was relieved to see my friend hadn't changed much. Besides looking a few years older he looked a few pounds fitter. Gone was his afro centric wardrobe replaced with a more nonchalant modern attire. He donned a black button up shirt the first of the three buttons undone, matching black pants, and black shoes. I latter found out he closed early the dancing studio he now owned to come see me, explaining his ballroom getup.

"Come in," I ushered closing the door. I navigated our little trio to the couch settling myself for this reconciliation. The others followed Kimberly on my right Zack on my left.

"I thought you two would be excited to see each other," Kimberly said.

"Damn Jay it's been year's bro," Zack marveled, he ran his hand over his chin and shook his head.

"I'm guessing you heard about the Forever Red incident?" I asked.

"Yah, aw man. Don't tell me you let them drive you away all this time for that bull shit. You should have turned around and whooped Tommy's ass too!" He said swatting his hand in disapproval.

"Speaking of Tommy," Kimberly interjected, "He called me freaking out. Jason why did you tell him we were staying together you had to know he was going to take it the wrong way."

"Tommy needs to get over you," Zack rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Kim – I got my morpher back!" I announced showing off my power morpher.

"I brought mine too," Zack said unlatching it from his back pocket.

"You just carry it around?" I asked perplexed.

"Jason, I told him, everything. I stopped by my house and got mine too. We should all be prepared." Kimberly nervously revealed.

"You think we're going to let you go through this alone. You flied solo long enough. We're a team. Once a power ranger always a power ranger," Insisted Zack.

"No!" I refused, "None of you are getting involved!"

"Jason!" Kimberly reasoned.

"You don't have a choice man," Zach said standing his ground. He stood up with a grin on his face. He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to stand and singled for Kim to do the same. He stuck his hand out straight palm flat facing down. Kimberly understood what was going on before I placing her tiny hand on top of Zack's. I glared at the both of them attempting to refuse to join this ritual of the past. Together the scowled back. I was outnumbered. I placed my hand on top of theirs, unable to resist the smile that fought. I grinned from cheek the cheek nostalgia filling every bone I had in my body.

"1,2,3" I led the count.

"Power Rangers!" We shouted as a congregation

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor profit from power rangers or the following characters. This is for entertainment purposes only._

**Dying For A Dame**

**Chapter 8:**

_By: A RealLifePowerRanger_

"This is sum delicious grub, thanks Jay," Zack praised as he vigorously with a knife cut a piece of his stake and shoved it into his mouth with his fork.

"Save your praise, this is on Dracula's dollar," I reminded our trio. Zack and I agreed that there was no better way for three old friends to catch up than over a warm meal. Using the outstanding service provided by the hotel employees we ordered food to my room. The former black ranger and I decided to devour two large medium rare steaks, braving the threat of Ecoli. While we fulfilled our caveman cravings Kimberly picked with her fork sampling the chicken Caesar salad she ordered.

"Don't remind me," Kimberly pouted.

"What's wrong Kimberly? You haven't even touched your salad yet? You all in a fuss cause the technically the boogey man paid for you meal" Zack joked. His sense of style may have matured with age but time was unable to curb his humor.

"Eh, it's not that," Kimberly said throwing down her fork in defeat, "It's just it's been a long time since I have destroyed a monster. Last night I don't even feel like that's what I did, I felt like I killed somebody. Killed a human being. It's a lot easier to cope with when they look like puppets and explode in sparkles. This...it was...," Kimberly's lip trembled and her head collapsed in her head. She did the best she could to hid and muffle the sound of tears but the heaving of her shoulder blades made her distraught unarguable.

"Kim...Kim," Zackary soothed placing on hand around her back and another on her forearm.

"Don't think for a second what you did was take a human life," I said sternly. I stood up walked in front of her and took a knee. Gently I raised my hand and lifted her chin meeting us eye to eye. I wasn't trying to comfort her; I was not her knight in shining armor. I needed to show her that in my eyes what I told her I believed with conviction. I had no doubt in the truthfulness of my statement.

"I know. I am sorry I am wigging out," She sniffled whipping away the last of her tears.

"Don't apologize, I am sure you'll have to comfort my cry baby black ass after I dust one of these bloodsucking mother fuckers," Zack said with a smile.

"Trust me I went through the same emotions you are battling right now," I revealed. What I didn't share was how much worse the experience was when the lifeless demon trying to take your life was a child. The first time I staked adolescence was the first night I ever finished a bottle of jack in one sitting. Hopefully these soldiers joining my cause wouldn't have to go through such a traumatic event. "Kimberly, listen to me you have to stay strong. We don't have time to fall apart – the enemy is out there waiting to capitalize on any opportunity. You deserve this moment right here, you need time to cope with the reality of this situation but I am sorry, right now you can't have it. You need to suck it up and store it for another day."

"There he goes using his big leader voice again," Zack said to Kimberly shaking his head at me.

"I know it's so annoying, see Jason didn't I tell you!" She accused half heartedly. If her prosecuting me for my behavior raised her spirits, I didn't mind.

"Hey Jason I got a great idea!" Zack animated bouncing to his feet. He grinned from chin to cheek and held his index finger straight pointing to the ceiling.

"I'm afraid to find out," I cracked.

"Nothing puts you in a better mood than desert! Wouldn't you agree Kim. I say we order some ice cream, cake, and chocolate mousse! I know a fancy place like this has to have some delicious desert. I mean that stake was banging, so they got to have something mouth watering to top it off. It's not like price matters Dracz got us all covered," Zackary said.

"He is right. Chocolate mousse does cheer a girl up," Kimberly joined in. She mockingly pouted her lips and dabbed her eyes.

"I have no problem with the idea, but doesn't Mr. 2004 Mayan World Salsa Champion have to maintain his figure?" Kimberly laughed at my comical assault on her fellow friend.

The successor to the Taylor family danced around the room and the ball of his toes and shot a few quick jabs into the air. He stuck his tongue out and moved his head mimicking the action of bob and weaving in a fight, "Don't worry I'll burn all those calories later on kicking some vamp ass. Or I'll dance the night away," He grabbed me before I escaped and attempted to dance with me.

"I'll get you whatever you want if you let me go," I cackled failing at my attempt to sound infuriated.

"Whatever I want?" Zack said continuing to dance with me.

"Yes! Yes! Whatever you want!" I surrendered.

********

As Zack let out a satisfied belch I began to regret waving the white flag and allowing him to have free reign over the hotel desert menu. Together we raced devoured the first round of pastries and baked goods, now we waited for round two. It took about a dozen sweet delicacies' to kick start my memory, I forgot about Zack's unreal appetite for sweets. He remained undefeated in our ice cream bowl competitions. This was one victory I would allow to fall from my grasp.

"You two are disgusting!" Kim teased with a playful revolting look on her face.

"Don't be hating," Zack groaned as he rubbed his swallow belly. He lay on the floor leaning against the couch bloated and content and proud of his gluttony.

"Zack I am out, I can't eat anymore the next round is all you bro," I professed. I could already feel a heavy wave of food-coma come over me.

"Kimberly I want you as a witness that Jason Lee Scott gave up to I Zackary Taylor!" He championed pumping two closed fists high above his head gesturing his victory.

"I'll make a mental note of that," She said looking me laughing; she seemed to find a lot of humor at my expense. I did not retaliate because of my hidden love; I kept silent because I could not think of one judging remark to say back. I could not find one flaw.

"I'll let him have this victory but to make it even we are sparring once you digest all that food, we will see who the victor of that is," I smirked.

Before Zack could verbally retaliate a loud knock came from my door. The man on the other side announced he was delivering deserts.

"You got lucky, I was just about to get serious and open a can of whoop ass. Saved by the bell Jay!" Comically he inflated his lats staring me down with each stride he took. I attempted to glare back at him but neither of us could endure to maintain our false sense of bravado and our death stares turned into laughing smiles.

Zackary opened the door for the hotel employee. After giving him permission to come in, words he would later regret the staff member wheeled in a silver tray filled to the brim with goodies and treats. Bring it right over here Zack led him to the bar counter. If I wasn't so comfortable and my stomach wasn't squeezed with sweets I would have realized the man's complexion. His face was whiter than the sport jacket his shoulders held up. I would later fault my complacency to my laziness. Our server finished wheeling the tray to Zack's location and turned to me.

"We thank you for your invitation Mr. Scott," He slowly bowed his eyes never breaking contact with mine, "Not that it was needed with the last breath of his life the manager gave us permission to enter any room we pleased," When he smiled realization came crashing down upon me. His teeth were peal white and razor sharp. A vampire was in my room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zack questioned you could clearly see he was perplexed not yet catching on that the living being next to him wasn't living at all.

"Zack back up, walk over here!" I barked afraid of how dangerously close he was to the vampire. Luckily he did not question me and slowly shuffled next to my side. Kimberly rose from the couch assuming a defensive posture, she understood the threat we were about to face.

"One vampire I think you outnumbered," She challenged. I heard Zack under his breath whisper, _vampire?_ This was his first encounter with the undead and I could see out of the corner of my eye goose bumps shell his arms and the hair on the back of neck stood erect.

The pale figure scoffed at Kimberly statement. He raised his hands just above his chest; all of his motions had been odd and theatrical. He paused tilting his head with a curious grin before clapping his palms together. Twelve dark warriors from the underworld summoned upon his command. They swept into the hotel room their combined presence bringing a dooming aura. Each of the attackers was well over six feet tall and thickly built. Most of them were brandish with war scars from centuries of battling humans. The fact that they were alive implied these twelve have experienced nothing but triumphant victories in their violent conquests.

Zack slowly reached for his morpher that was tucked away in his back pocket, a reaction that was birthed form his panic. I grabbed his wrist preventing him from seizing the device.

"We cannot escalate a battle unless necessary, remember?" I chided releasing his wrist.

"I think we have a pretty damn good reason," Zack harshly mumbled under his breath. I couldn't blame him these twelve were some scary looking mother fuckers. There was a discipline in their movements I had yet to encounter in my war against their kind. The seconds that ticked away in our silent standoff seemed like hours. I used this time to study them. They each had the same tattoo exposed on their muscular left shoulder. I began to connect the dots and assumed they were an elite unit. I bet I wasn't the first troublesome mortal they were commanded to terminate. These hollow hearted behemoths were professionals. Only thing I could pray for was that it had been a few hundred years or so since their service were called upon, and that their abilities had rusted with the passing of time.

"Ms. Heart, I think the odds are now in our favor," The vampire in the sport jacket announced breaking the silence. His militia in the background grunted ready for action. "You must excuse me it is not my job to break and kill things that's what I have these brutes for. I must now excuse myself," He adjusted his black bowtie and left the room.

His exit served as the signal for our battle to commence. Without warning or further vocal exchanges we clashed in a violent mess. Inside our riotous clutter fist and feet wildly and savagely were battering one and another, us the good guys more often than not on the receiving end of those punishing blows. Together we fought against the sour odds, scrambling to stay on our feet in the chaos somehow we managed to be fighting back to back. I groaned as a roundhouse kick from one attacker dug into my ribs and another assailant smashed my nose with a straight right hand.

The blows were coming so fast and frequent all I could do was block and attack back at the shadowy mob unsure of whom my retaliation was directed towards. I blocked a kick with an X block spun around and dropped one of them with a spinning back kick he went flying crashing through the wall. During my momentary lull of action I glanced to see how my partners were fairing. Neither of them was holding up better than I. The former black ranger was unmistakably and painfully having the most trouble dealing with the disadvantageous situation.

His neglect for combat training over the years was biting him in the ass. He battle back with awkward and ill timed kicks and punches his technique and form sloppy. The only thing aiding him was his raw athleticism. Kimberly was fierce and unrelenting in her onslaught refusing to be beaten down she fired back with lighting quick combinations and minimized most of the damage aimed at her petite figure from her gigantic foe's with lightening quick and sharp reflexes. The performance she exhibited led me to speculate that running a interior design business wasn't the only thing Kim was doing. I was starting suspect that there may have been some vigilante work during her free time.

A fist collided with Zackary's abdomen causing him too double over. Two vampires pounced on top of him, raining down with blows. I let out a growl and shoved away the two vampires I was engaged with. Without thinking twice I thrust my body on top of the goons, with all my might I drilled my hand into the back of the creatures spine. His neck titled towards the ceiling and his jaw opened wide exposing his brilliantly white fangs as it hissed in pain collapsing to the ground his body twitching and spasming. The bastards may not have had a soul but I was damn sure they had a spine. Before I could rid Zackary of the other fanged face enemy my best friend bucked his hips and reversed the vampire landing on top of it. The former black ranger mounted the lifeless being his clenched fist raining down punishment.

A husky comrade tossed his leg out at Zack attempting to take off his head, I intercepted the blow grasping his leg with both hands I drove the beast to the ground. I was able to get position in side control and pummeled the vampires face to hamburger meat with hammer fists. Blood poured from my nose dripping down the beings cheeks. I heard Zack yelp in pain. The mounted hulk he was beating reached up on with his razor sharp fingers nails and slashed the side of his face leaving four bloody claw marks. In is moment of pain Zack's focus lapsed and he allowed himself to be tossed off the creature. He went flying several feet smashing his head against the bar opening on gash on the top of his head.

I motioned to come to his aid but found myself pulled to the opposite direction when Kimberly let out a piercing scream. Kimberly succumbed to the pressure from her assailants and collapsed. One villain picker her body up pinning her arms to her sides while the other reached for her neck with his lips. She struggled and kicked out her feet to no avail. All of her efforts were useless. She was five foot two a little over a hundred pounds. The man with the steel grip was at least two hundred and fifty. His biceps bulged as he restrained her.

"Let her go!" I snarled. Every muscle in my body tensed before I charged, I could hear the seams of my shirt start to tear. The one who threatened to take her life away back was facing me. I did not give him enough time to react or counteract my hands grasped his greasy long black hair my fingers wrapping around multiple strands. I pulled half of his scalp off as I tossed him to the ground smashing his skull with my boot when he landed. It wasn't dead yet, I would need a stake to finish off the job, but I doubt he would ever be moving again I was pretty sure by the look of his face he would never be able to feed again and would the bloodthirsty monster would die of famine.

The massive foe that held the writhing and screaming heroine through the pint sized superhero to the side and dashed to confront me with his fist. I attempted to parry the blow but my timing was poor and my ears rung when my head was snapped back by the powerful blow. I stumbled regaining my composure before I hit the ground but was not able to block his second punch. My lip split and I was sent reeling to the ground my blood splattering the tile. The beat followed me to the ground attempting to mount me but before he could I thrust my leg straight into his midsection launching him to other side of the room.

Like I my friends were bruised, battered, and bleeding. We were still outnumbered and growing weaker as each seconded ticked away. More than a decade had passed since I found myself in this position, the leadership position. I had to make a decision; it was my responsibility to secure our victory.

"Enough of playing these games, its morphing time! Tyrannosaurus-Rex!" I screamed my roar reverberating in the walls. I held my morpher with great pride in front of me reenacting the morphing rituals of older times.

Powerful waves of energy surged through my entire being. I felt the intoxication of the power wave through my veins; it felt like for the first time in my life I was truly alive. I was as though I was born again, remerging as a powerful superior being. As I was lost in the process I could have swore in the background I could hear Zack complaining, _about fucking time_, I could not be sure though. I peered down too see red armor cover my arms and white gloves clad my wrists. It had been years since I experienced the sensations from the power, I was in disbelief. How disbelief wasted time that I could not afford.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodacty!"

Flashes of pink and black energy illuminated the room and reunited the Pink and Black Mighty Moprhin Power Ranger stood next to my side. Our opponents showed signs of uncertainty beyond question they were not expecting or transformation.

"What is this sorcery?" One of the goons questioned.

Kimberly stepped forward placing a tall white boot defiantly in front of our trio, "Sorcery? Honey there this is no sorcery. I'd explain it to you but what's the point, in a few minutes you're going back to whatever hell you spawned from!"

"After I remove that helmet and detach your head from your body I will chew on those pretty but insolent lips!" The vampire recoiled slobbering on himself out of furry as he spoke.

"You don't know who you're messing with fang face!" Zack replied clenching his glove hand and posturing it dramatically in front of his visor.

"We are the power rangers!" I said finishing off the banter.

"I wish I had my autograph book. Enough talk lets finish this," The vampire whom sliced my lip said in a thick Transylvanian accent.

The ten remaining attackers attempted to continue their merciless domination. Their labors were fruitless. I fragmented one of their ribs with a powerful side kick that catapulted it into the air, reacting quickly to an attack on my left I parried and returned with a powerful punch that put the being on it knees. I finished the pummeling combination with a knee to its head. The pink power ranger toyed with her opponents with an onslaught of kicks and flips her newfound speed, power, and reflexes outmatched those of the creatures of night. The black helmeted hero Zackary still had trouble but his powers saved him from any danger and he was returning the bloody beating the vampires gave him.

"I could whoop these guy's asses all day but let finish the job quick guys," I commanded. Following by example I summoned my power sword. I grasped the hilt as it beckoned it my palm after my decree. I waved the magical steel in the air familiarizing myself with the weight before severing the head of the beast that lay dazed on its knees. Kimberly called for her power bow as did Zack for his power axe.

In our younger years we destroyed monsters and as they vanquished in colorful sparks and flashes now we killed humane creatures that spattered blood as they were murdered. It was a cold and sickening reality to the two newcomers into the world of vampires slaying. There was a slight and silent hesitation before they took the life of their foe, as though they were battling the morality of their actions. Superhero we may have been, but human we will always be. We were not murderous creatures of the night like the vampires I fought. We felt regret, love, happiness, and pain.

When there was only one more vampire to exterminate I took the liberty, it was odd. I did not feel the usual joy as I completed the execution. I understood I did the world a great service but I could not help but too adopt the attitude of my peers. My mood was somber. I took a life. An evil life, a life that would have took another for joy, pleasure, and hunger, but nerveless a life.

"What do we do now?" Zack asked. His shoulders were slumped and his head hung low.

"Is everyone okay? Any injuries that need to be taken care of?" I asked assuming my leadership role and assessing the situation.

"Nothing a few band-aids can't fix. Maybe a night sleep too, I am exhausted," Her deep rooted and unlimited supply of pep was drained.

"I understand. I'm going to guess everyone in this hotel is dead. Still we must search for survivors and contact the authorities," I motion for the gang to follow me on the hotel patrol when the room began to shake. The floor trembled with such intensity I almost lost my footing but regained composure before I fell. Deja- Vu waved over me as I thought back to the day we first were granted with our powers, when the Juice Bar nearly collapsed during the earth quake.

"What's going on, earthquake?" Zack asked steadying himself with one hand against the wall.

"Jason..." Kimberly shouted her voice was eerily detached and mortifying at the same time.

"What Kim?"

"I don't think it is an earthquake, I think it is a stampede!"

Not even a twinkling of a second passed by before her assumptions proved to be correct. A stampede it was, a stampede of vampires. Scores of vampires swarmed into the hotel suite, flocking in numbers uncountable. They crashed through the windows showering glass everywhere. Through the way the flooded. Immediately the overwhelmed us suffocating our trio with their numbers. I panicked as I almost swam in the mass. I heard not only the sound of my teammates shout in frenzy but my own voice as well trumpeted in alarm. I saw a pink arm and I held it for dear life not wanting to lose Kimberly in the mess.

I was pulled, thrown, and contorted in the different positions and different ways. I could feel my armor shielding my flesh from the bites and scratches of the nest of vampires. Their frustration growing deeper speeding their nails fought to penetrate my magical red protection.

"Zack!" I howled so loud my lungs threatened to burst. I could not make his figure out in the mess and it was impossible to find him among the crowd. I screamed as loud as I could hoping he would hear, "We can't fight this it is too much we need to retreat. I am getting out of here!" I dragged Kimberly with me towards the windows doing the best I could to fight my way out of the mosh.

For every step I took to free myself o f these parasites I was pushed back three by the mob. I realized the difficulty of my efforts were double due to the fact the body I was pulling to safety was dead weight. Kimberly was limp and lifeless!


End file.
